1. Field of the Invention
This description generally relates to the field of table gaming, and more particularly to a playing card handling system to sort and/or shuffle or otherwise handle playing cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous games played with playing cards. For example, blackjack, baccarat, various types of poker, LET IT RIDE®, and/or UNO®, to name a few. Games may be played with one or more standard decks of playing cards. A standard deck of playing cards typically comprises fifty-two playing cards, each playing card having a combination of a rank symbol and a suit symbol, selected from thirteen rank symbols (i.e., 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, J, Q, K, and A) and four suit symbols (i.e., ♥, , ♦, and ). Some games may employ sets of playing cards including a fewer or a greater number of playing cards than those comprising a standard deck. Some games may include non-standard playing cards, for example playing cards with symbols other than the rank and suit symbols associated with a standard deck.
In some instances playing card games involve wagering, where money and/or prizes may be won. In other instances playing card games are played without wagering, for fun or recreation. In either case, it is typically desirable to randomize the set of playing cards before dealing the playing cards to the participants (e.g., players and/or dealer). Randomizing is typically referred to as shuffling, which describes the act of riffling or interleaving the corners of two stacks of playing cards by hand.
In other instances, it may be useful to arrange or otherwise sort playing cards into a defined order. For example, it may be desirable to form sorted packs or decks of playing cards after the playing cards are collected from one or more gaming tables in a casino. The packs or decks can then be checked for completeness, and reused, or sold.
Numerous devices and systems have been developed for automatically randomizing or sorting playing cards. One approach attempts to mechanically replicate riffling or interleaving the corners of two stacks of playing cards. Such an approach is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,807,884; 5,261,667; 5,275,411; and 5,303,921. Another approach is to separate the playing cards into two distinct stacks and randomly move playing cards from each stack into a third stack. Such an approach is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,695,189; 6,068,258; 6,139,014; 6,325,373; and 6,568,678. Yet another approach is to place playing cards into random positions in a stack of playing cards carried by an elevator. Such an approach typically involves a gripper mechanism to support an upper portion of the stack, while the floor of the elevator is dropped to create a space into which the playing card is inserted. Such an approach is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,683,085; 5,944,310; 6,651,981; and 6,651,982. A further approach is to insert playing cards into selected compartments, either randomly or in a sorted order. Such an approach is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,149,154; 6,254,096; 6,267,248; 6,588,750; 6,588,751; 6,655,684; 6,659,460; 6,676,127; and 6,889,979. Still a further approach is to withdraw or eject playing cards in a random order from an array of playing card receptacles. Such an approach is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,382,024; 5,584,483; 5,676,372; 6,019,368; 6,299,167; and 6,698,756.
Whether used for randomizing or sorting, card handling devices must deliver the randomized or sorted playing cards to the user (e.g., dealer). It will typically be desirable to present the playing cards in a highly aligned stack, in a manner that the playing cards are easily and quickly accessible by the user. This may be particularly desirable where the playing cards are delivered at a gaming table in a casino environment. Casinos highly value speed, which maintains customer interest, and which allows the maximum utilization of the casino facilities. Casinos also highly value security. Thus, casinos employ elaborate mechanisms and procedures to prevent players and/or casino personnel (e.g., dealers) from gaining a knowledge of a playing card value before the playing card is dealt. Consequently, devices and methods that facilitate the easy, quick and secure delivery of playing cards are desirable.